


Shifter

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: Show your support. Give kudos. Leave a comment. Add to your bookmarks. Buy me a KO-FI.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Peggy Carter & Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Halloween [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532006
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Show your support. Give kudos. Leave a comment. Add to your bookmarks. Buy me a KO-FI.

The four of you were different to the rest of the team. You were all different to each other but somehow you were still similar. The four of you were shifters. Natasha had been born a bear shifter she’d inherited it from her mother that much she knew, Peggy wasn’t born a shifter but when she awoke after her seventy-year nap discovered the serum had turned her into a wolf shifter and you and Wanda had both been turned during your years at HYDRA.  
They had perfected the formula with Wanda, and she’d gained the ability of turning into a lioness and they’d used the same formula on you a few years later and turned you into a cat. They had been incredibly disappointed in what you shifted into and decided to create other formulas to attempt to change you into another creature.  
It didn’t work, instead you were unable to shift for a long time and when you gained the ability again your other form was still in its baby form. Essentially, all three of your partners were large, fully grown, animals, while you were still a kitten.  
You didn’t care too much and neither did your partners. In fact, they enjoyed you being such a small animal. As the smallest animal of the group, they were easily able to pick you up and carry you on their back or curl around you. Your partners animal forms really reflected their human traits because they were just as protective and fierce as their animal forms.

“Are you having a cat nap, honey?” You asked with a small grin, scratching Wanda behind the ears. To most people, seeing a lioness having a nap on their couch might be a bit alarm worthy but, to you, this was the norm. it’s just like seeing a bear or a wolf asleep somewhere in the apartment, it was your norm.  
Wanda let out a deep rumbling sound as you rubbed in between her ears. You took a seat on the couch next to her head and she shifted to lay her head on your lap.  
“Hi there.” You laughed as Wanda curled up on your lap. Wanda licked the side of your face with her coarse tongue in response and then laid her head back on you. “I could do with a nap too.” You mused, leaning back on the couch.  
The second your eyes closed Wanda began nudging her head against your stomach. You opened your eyes to see Wanda staring intently at you.  
“Oh.” You said, finally realizing why she was staring at you. “Do you want me to join you for a cat nap?” At this Wanda nodded her large head and continued to stare at you without blinking. You smiled at her and kissed the top of her head before stripping and then turning into a small kitten with Y/H/C fur.  
“Is this better?” You purred, rubbing your little head under her chin.  
“Much.” Wanda said, laying down and trapping you under her. “You’re so warm.” She cooed, licking you on the head.  
“I’m warm? You’re a space heater in this form.” You giggled, resting your head on her front paws and curling up under her chin.  
You were nearly asleep when you heard two sets of footsteps approach you and Wanda. You opened your eyes and let out a purr at the sight of Peggy and Natasha standing next to the couch, smiling at the two of you.  
“Looks like we made it home just in time for a cat nap.” Natasha commented, sitting on the couch in front of you.   
“A nap sounds wonderful at the moment.” Peggy sighed, sitting on Natasha’s other side and leaning her head back on the couch. “I’ve had to deal with the children who call themselves men all day.”  
“Oh, poor baby.” Natasha cooed, leaning over and kissing Peggy on her cheek. Crawling out from under Wanda, who let out an annoyed sound, you sat on Peggy’s lap and nuzzled your head against her.  
“Wanda tell them to change.” You demanded, meowing impatiently as neither woman got the hint to change.  
Wanda’s eyes glowed red as she communicated with the two. Natasha smiled and reached over to pull you onto her lap.  
“A bit impatient are we, dorogoy?” She laughed, scratching under your chin. “I don’t think we’ll all be able to fit on this couch though.”  
“We’ll go to the bedroom.” Peggy said, rising to a stand. “The bed has plenty of room.” She added as Wanda stood next to her. Peggy grabbed Natasha’s hand and pulled her to a stand, you still in Natasha’s arms.   
Natasha sat you on her shoulder as she and Wanda followed Peggy into the bedroom. When you all entered the bedroom, you jumped off Natasha’s shoulder and onto the bed. Wanda climbed onto the bed and wrapped her body around you.  
A second later a bear with red fur and a wolf with a redish brown coat, joined the two of you on the bed. Natasha, being the largest of you all, curled protectively around the three of you and Peggy curled into Wanda’s side, resting her head on Wanda’s back and a paw on yours.  
“I love you all.” You purred, already beginning to fall asleep. “I really do.”  
“We know, sweetheart.” Peggy said, leaning down and kissing, well really more licking, the top of your head.  
“And we love you too.” Natasha added, curling further around the three of you.  
“Always.” Wanda continued, smiling as you rested your head on her paws.  
The three of you all settled and finally fell asleep, wrapped around each other, surrounded by the immense warmth your other forms radiated.

“Hello Salem.” Tony said, scratching you behind the ears. It was the middle of the day, Natasha and Wanda had to go out for the day so you and Peggy were in the team common room. You had gotten bored so you shifted into your other form, Peggy not far behind you. Neither of you cared enough to shed your clothes before shift so, Peggy’s shredded with her change and you had to crawl out from under them.  
Tony had entered the living room and jumped at the sight of a wolf on the couch with a small cat laying on top of it. It took him a second to realize who the two of you and took a breath.  
You let out a meow in greeting as he sat on the other couch with Clint who was cleaning his weapons.  
“Have they been like this all morning?” Tony asked, taking a sip of his coffee.   
“Uh-huh.” Clint said, briefly looking away from his arrows to look at the two of you.  
“They better not get fur on my couch.” Tony commented, only sounding half serious. Peggy let out an annoyed sound which sounded pretty close to a growl. “I’ll get a newspaper.” He joked, making Peggy huff.  
“Are you taking up reading, Stark?” Natasha asked, entering the room with a skipping Wanda. Wanda skipped over to the two of you and sat on the couch next to you both. Peggy shifted so she could lay her head on Wanda’s lap.  
“Hi, sweetheart.” Peggy murmured, licking Wanda’s hand in greeting.   
“Hey Peg. Hi Y/N.” Wanda said in a slight coo. “Are we tired kolibri’s?” She asked, running her fingers along your back.  
“Yeah.” You mumbled. “Don’t want to get up though.”  
“That’s okay.” Natasha said, coming to stand next to the three of you. “We can help with that.” She added before speaking out loud. “Wanda can you take Y/N?”  
“Did they just have a whole telepathic conversation?” Tony asked, watching you all as Wanda picked your small form up.  
“Yep.” Clint said, popping the p. “Don’t know why your surprised Stark, it’s what they do.”  
“That’s right, it is.” Natasha agreed, picking Peggy up and holding the wolf in her arms. “And we do it just to annoy.” She smirked and with that se and Wanda walked out of the common room with you and Peggy in their arms.  
You made it back to your room and Natasha and Wanda placed the two of you on the bed before shifting themselves. You sat yourself back on Peggy and Wanda and Natasha lay on either side of Peggy.  
“I love you three.” Peggy cooed. “I really love you all.”  
“Love you too Peg.” You said, snuggling deeper into Peggy’s fur. “Love you Nat. Love you Wanda.” Natasha and Wanda repeated the sentiment and the three of you all fell asleep to the warmth you were surrounded by.

“Come on, come on. Let’s go.” Natasha urged almost bouncing where she stood, giving the three of you an impatient look when none of you began hurrying.  
“Tash calm down.” You said smiling at the red head. “We’re almost ready to go.”  
“The longer we take, the higher the chance someone is going to want one of us for something and we won’t be able to go out.” Natasha explained, crossing her arms.  
“When has that ever happened?” Wanda asked, she stopped packing her backpack to face the red head.  
“It’s never happened darling.” Peggy said, kissing Wanda in assurance. “Nat is just very anxious to get going.”  
“I am. I really want to get going.” Natasha admitted. “I don’t want to miss this, it’s my favourite night of the month.” You smiled at the red head, moved over to the red head and wrapped your arms around her.  
“We love tonight too honey, but you need to breathe. We’ll get going in a second, I promise.” You said, kissing her on the neck. Natasha relaxed her tense muscles as you kissed her and wrapped her arms around you.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just we didn’t get to do this last month and I don’t want to miss another month.” Natasha sighed, leaning down and kissing you gently.  
“Well you don’t have to worry any longer.” Peggy said as you both pulled away. “We’re all set.” She added, slinging a backpack on.  
“Great! Let’s go.” Natasha cheered, pulling you towards door. Peggy and Wanda let out a chuckle at Natasha and Wanda took Peggy’s hand in her own and followed the two of you.  
The four of you left the tower and made your way to the woods that surrounded the Avengers Compound. This was the best day of the month. Every full moon the four of you made your way into the woods and shifted into your respective forms.  
The four of you would spend the night under the glow of the full moon, running, playing and shedding the stress of your avenging lives. You would set up a tent and when you were ready, you would share the food you packed, do some other activities and then sleep in the tent.  
When the four of you made it to the tent, that had been set up earlier that day, you set the bags inside and you all began stripping.  
“Natasha what are you doing?” Wanda asked, noticing Natasha had stopped hallway through getting changed. You and Peggy turned to face the red head who was only halfway undressed and watching the three of you.  
“Just admiring what’s mine.” Natasha commented, smirking as Wanda turned bright red, you laughed, and Peggy rolled her eyes fondly. Peggy balled her shirt up and threw it at Natasha, hitting the woman in her face.  
“Get undressed, you bloody pervert.” Peggy said, shaking her head slightly. Natasha laughed and winked at Peggy before pulling her jeans off.  
“Whatever you say, krasivaya.” Natasha said. The four of you finished stripping before you all changed into your other forms.   
“Y/N, come here.” Peggy stated, bending down low to the ground. You moved over to Peggy and jumped onto her back.  
“Is this okay?” You asked, slightly digging your claws into her back.  
“Perfect.” She said, leaning back and rubbing her nose against your head.  
“Let’s do this!” Wanda exclaimed excitedly. She rubbed up against the side of each of you before taking off in a sprint. Natasha and Peggy raced after Wanda ,with you on Peggy’s back, and began a game of chase.  
The moon was high in the sky by the time your little game of chase ended. The four of you had spent hours running through the trees and leafy foliage. Being the smallest of the four of you, you had stayed on the backs of your three partners, changing whenever someone wanted to have you with them.  
“Come on you two.” Natasha called from where she stood with Peggy. “Let’s grab something to eat.”  
“We’re coming.” Wanda said, walking back over to the other two with you firmly seated on her upper back. When the two of you made it to Natasha and Peggy’s side, Natasha lowered her head at you and you crawled onto the top of her head.  
“Love you, Nat.” You purred, licking her head.  
“Love you too, Y/N.” Natasha replied happily. The four of you made your way back to the tent where you crawled off Nat’s head and you all changed back to normal.  
You all moved into the tent and you all quickly changed into loose, comfy clothes. Natasha began to close the tent up, Wanda grabbed the bag you’d all packed containers of food in and you and Peggy set up blankets and pillows.  
When you’d set up the blankets an pillows, Peggy sat down and pulled you onto her lap making you laugh in surprise.  
“Hello, darling.” Peggy cooed, placing her head in the crook of your neck. She started kissing your neck making you sigh happily.  
“Peg.” You whined, making her laugh lowly.  
“No sex until you eat.” Wanda said, sitting next to the two of you. she passed the two of you a large container of pasta with a set of forks. Natasha lifted Wanda and then sat on the ground, this time with the witch on her lap.  
The four of you all sat contently together, eating, laughing and just enjoying your time together. Eventually the four of you turned away from conversation and started enjoying a much more physical activity.  
“I love you.” Natasha murmured. She was currently laying on your left side. Wanda laid to your right with Peggy on her other side. “You three are the best things I have, the best things I’ve ever had, in my life.”  
“Love you too, Tash. We’ll always be here.” You said, leaning over to kiss her softly.  
“You won’t be able to get rid of us, Nat.” Wanda laughed, reaching over and taking Natasha’s hand.  
“Not without a fight.” Peggy added, smiling at the three of you. “I love you three.” The three of you all laid together and without another word fell asleep, in human form, feeling content and safe together.


	2. Kitten

“Are you still feeling unwell?” Wanda asked sympathetically, pressing the back of her hand on your forehead. You whined at her extra body heat and tried to shift away from her hand.   
“Maybe we should take you to Bruce.” Peggy suggested, looking at you worriedly. “He might be able to give you something, darling.”   
“No, no I don’t need to see Bruce.” You said, sitting up in bed. “I’m fine, it’s just a cold. I just need a little rest and I’ll be fine.”  
“Are you sure, sweetheart?” Natasha asked, coming back into the room and handing you a glass of water and two cold and flu tablets. “Because I woke up to you at three stuck on the floor of the bathroom because you couldn’t move.”  
“I sat on the floor for too long, my legs locked up, it’s normal.” You said, waving a hand at her before downing the water and pills.  
“You know what I’m going to do for you?” Wanda asked, standing from the bed. “I’m going to make you some ciobra de perisoare.” She announced, leaning down to kiss you on the forehead. “My mother always made it for me, and Pietro and it always worked.” She added and left the room.  
“And I’ll get you a cure of my own. A nice big shot of vodka.” Natasha said, kissing your cheek before following Wanda out of the room.  
“And because I love you, I’ll help Wanda and stop Tasha.” Peggy told you with a grin and gently pushed you back down on the bed. “For now, get some sleep darling.” She said, kissing you before chasing after Natasha and Wanda. The medication kicked in quickly and you were soon fast asleep.

When you woke up the alarm was glowing 3 o’clock, and you were alone. Sitting up, you noticed a note on the pillow next to you with Peggy’s loopy script.  
Y/N,  
I’m sorry none of us are with you right now but unfortunately Natasha and myself are being asked to help Steve and Tony with something and Wanda had already gone out grocery shopping. There’s soup in the microwave for you and we’ll be back soon.  
Get some rest, have some soup and take some more medicine.  
Love you.  
You smiled at the note and threw back the blankets. You slowly made your way into the kitchen and pressed two on the microwave. You turned around to sit at the kitchen table when you got lightheaded. Black spots covered your vision and you felt yourself beginning to fall.  
You gasped in fright and shock as your feet left the floor. In your shock you felt yourself shift into your cat form. You landed on your feet but immediately felt white, hot, pain shoot through your body. You let out a loud screech, curled into a ball and quickly shifted back.  
As soon as you shifted back, the pain stopped but you could still feel the aftermath of your burning system. You sat up and leaned against the island and let out a few deep, shuddering, breaths to calm yourself down and to settle your stomach which was now churning.  
The microwave beeped and drew you back to reality. You took another breath before you forced yourself to stand, get re-dressed and then slowly moved over to the beeping device. You’d just sat down at the island when you heard the door open.  
“Do you think she’s awake?” You heard Natasha ask as the door closed.   
“No, I think she’s awake.” Wanda responded. “She’s in the kitchen.” She added and you knew she was smiling.  
“She is the cat’s mother.” You said loudly. Seconds later Natasha, Peggy and Wanda all entered the kitchen, each holding a grocery bag.  
“Hey kitten.” Wanda cooed, leaning down to kiss your forehead and then pressed her hand against your forehead. “You’re still a bit warm. Have you had any medication yet?”  
“Not yet. I just got up and I just heated up the soup.” You told her, a small smile gracing your face at Wanda’s mothering instincts.  
“Eat your soup, I’ll get you some medication.” Wanda said, setting her bag on the counter behind you. Peggy took the bag out of Natasha’s hands and Natasha sat next to you.  
“How are you feeling, dorogoy?” Natasha asked, taking your free hand in hers.   
“I’m feeling much better.” You told her, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. “I told you I just needed some rest.” You teased the red head and turned back to your soup.  
They didn’t need to know about what happened before. It was just your sickness and your abrupt shift that caused the pain, you decided. It wasn’t worth it to worry them.

It was a few days later and you were feeling much better. Your fatigue had disappeared and for majority most of your cold symptoms were completely gone as well. You hadn’t shifted again since the last time, mostly because you had become incredibly busy, but there was a part of you that was a bit worried to shift again.  
You had a stack of paperwork in your arms as you walked into your section of the Avengers Compound. It needed to be done and the air conditioning in your office had crapped out, it turns out Tony was trying to fix the air conditioning the whole building and it was going to be on the fritz for a while.  
Instead of sitting in the boiling hot office for a couple hours, you’d decided to just go back to your room, turn the fan on and work on your soft bed instead of your uncomfortable chair. You set the large stack of paperwork on the bed before going over to the bed and moving it closer to the bed.  
You sat on the bed and turned the fan on high and that was a mistake. You thought you’d grabbed all the papers before you’d turned the fan on, you were incorrect. a few papers and files began to fly around the room. As quickly as you could you turned the fan off, but the papers were already out of order and scattered.  
“Great.” You sighed, running your fingers through your hair in annoyance. You started grabbing papers and groaned when you saw a few of them stuck under the bed. If you had any other type of bed, you’d have been able to reach under or crawl under and grab them, but you didn’t have any other type of bed. The four of you had paid for a custom bed which was very large and low to the ground with bars touching the ground.  
You tried for a few minutes to reach the papers, by yourself and after grabbing a couple long objects to try and reach them before huffing and sitting up.  
“This is ridiculous.” You huffed. “Next time we’re not getting a low bed.” You sighed before quickly stripping down and shifting. You quickly moved under the bed and you had just grabbed the pages when you were hit with the same blinding pain you’d felt before.  
A loud screech ripped out of your throat and you raced out from under the bed. The pain was so immense you weren’t immediately able to turn back. You felt your bones beginning to bend and it felt like they were all going to snap. You had to really focus to center yourself and control the pain.  
“The pain makes you human. The pain makes you human.” You thought repeatedly, each time taking a deep breath until you could focus through the pain. Once you could focus through the pain you immediately shifted back.  
You rapidly looked around the room and began checking yourself over to make sure none of your bones had snapped. You let out a sigh of relief which quickly turned to panic as you clapped your hand to your mouth and rushed into the bathroom.  
After what felt like hours of you relieving your stomach of any and all contents, you sat on the floor and closed your eyes.  
“What is going on?” You asked yourself aloud and let out a shaky breath. You picked yourself up from the floor, flushed the evidence of what just happened, brushed your teeth and re dressed.  
You were standing in the kitchen and had just poured a glass of water when a pair of arms wrapped around your waist.  
“Hey sweetheart.” Natasha greeted, kissing your neck as you jumped. “Did I scare you?” She asked, a smirk in her voice.  
“Just lost in my head.” You shrugged, turning in her arms and wrapping your arms around her waist. “Wasn’t paying attention.”  
“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” She questioned, raising a shaped brow at you.  
“Just, how great my life is with the three of you.” You said, giving her a smile and kissing her check. “I love you Nat.”   
“I love you too, sweetheart.” Natasha said, pecking your lips chastely. “Now, put some shoes on. We’re going out for lunch with Wanda and Peg.” She added, not giving you a choice.   
“Sounds fun.” You admitted. “Give me a second.” You said and moved back into the bedroom. They didn’t need to know you were still sick.

It had been three weeks since you last shifted. You were too nervous to shift again after the last incident, but you’d put all your worries aside for tonight. It was the full moon. The one time a month the four of you set aside to run free and shed the stress of the month.  
The excitement of your partners fueled your own excitement and made you push any and all worries to the side. The four of you loved full moon night and you couldn’t find yourself wanting to worry. You’d put the shifting pain down to stress and the fact you had been sick, but you were better now. Everything should be fine.  
“Let’s go!” Wanda laughed, jumping onto Natasha’s back. Natasha easily caught the woman and laughed as she firmly gripped her thighs.  
You and Peggy chuckled at your girlfriends as you walked behind them.   
“Hurry up you two!” Natasha called, starting to run with Wanda. Wanda let out an excited shriek making you grin widely.  
“You heard them, Peg.” You laughed, grabbing Peggy’s hand and spinning. “We gotta go.”  
“We gotta save our tribe?” Peggy teased, kissing your cheek and then twirling you.   
“Did you just make a reference? I love that.” You smiled and kissed her deeply before pulling away. “Let’s catch up to our tribe.” You smiled and dragged Peggy along as you raced after Wanda and Natasha.  
The four of you made it to where you had set up the tent and easily fell into your routine. The four of you stripped and you all shifted. You felt yourself smile as you didn’t immediately feel the pain you had the past two times.   
You crawled onto Natasha’s head and with that you were all off. You and Natasha had only been running for a few minutes when you began to feel weird.   
“What’s wrong?” Natasha asked as you involuntarily let out a distressed noise.  
“I don’t know.” You whimpered as the pain began to set in. “Nat, let me down.” You said before letting out another loud noise. Natasha helped you to the ground and that was when the pain finally kicked in.   
The pain was the worst you had felt yet. Your world went white as your body contorted and a loud, piercing, screech tore its way out of your throat.  
You could hear Natasha franticly asking questions and attempting to help you, but you could barely hear her words as your nervous system began to burn. Your bones began to audibly snap and it was when your back began cracking and snapping, your world went black.

Non-reader POV  
Natasha had shifted back to her human form when Y/N let out her first shriek. She had been too scared to touch her, in fear of causing her more pain, and was forced to just watch as the woman, well kitten, contorted and wailed.   
Natasha’s head snapped to the side as she heard thundering footsteps rushing towards her. She moved to stand in front of her vulnerable girlfriend and only relaxed when she saw it was her other partners. She turned back to Y/N and not even a second later Wanda and Peggy were next to her.  
“What happened?” Wanda demanded, staring down at Y/N and flinching as she heard bones breaking.  
“I don’t know!” Natasha exclaimed, cracking her knuckles as she fretted. “I don’t know. We were running like normal and then she let out this noise like she was in pain. She asked me to be let down and the second she touched the ground she started screaming and now her bones are breaking!”  
“Tasha, breathe.” Peggy ordered, grabbing Natasha by the shoulders and making her look at her. “You cannot help Y/N if you work yourself up.” Natasha nodded and took a few deep breaths.  
The three women’s heads all snapped towards the woman as they heard the loudest crack of the evening. Y/N had stopped moving but had not shifted back. Natasha’s eyes widened, Wanda looked and shocked and Peggy was very unsure of what happened.  
“What the?” 

Reader POV  
You could tell you were no longer in the forest when you awoke. The bed below you was soft but the sheets felt slightly papery and crinkled loudly as you shifted. You were in the infirmary.  
You inhaled deeply as your eyes opened, the bright white ceiling above you nearly blinding you. You let out a soft grunt as you attempted to sit up only to be pushed back down.  
“Dorogoy lay back down.” Natasha said firmly, hands resting on your shoulders. “Peg, can you go get Bruce?”  
“Of course.” She replied from your side. Turning your head to look at her you noticed just how tired she appeared. She leaned over to kiss your cheek before leaving the room.  
“How are you feeling?” Wanda asked from your other side. She sat next to Natasha and took your hand in hers, you noted they both looked tired too.  
“Sore.” You murmured. “And gross. What happened?” You asked, turning slightly towards your girlfriends.  
Before either could answer Peggy returned with Bruce who gave you a small smile as he stood at the end of the bed.  
“How are you feeling Y/N?” He asked kindly.   
“Sore.” You repeated with a grimace.  
“That’s to be expected. Minus some fatigue you’re going to be just fine. You can go home soon and I’ve got some medications for you to take.” Bruce told you.  
“But what about when I passed out? What happened?” You pressed feeling annoyed at the lack of answers.  
“I’ll leave that to these three.” Bruce said. “I’ll just go get your medications while they explain it to you.” He added and left the room.  
“Who’s going to explain?” You asked, looking at the three next to you.  
“First we’ve got a couple questions.” Natasha said, narrowing her eyes slightly. “How long was the pain going on for?” She asked, making you look down.  
“Almost a month.” You said. “But I only shifted three times to feel it.” You quickly added before any of the women could respond. “Please don’t be mad with me.”  
“Y/N we’re not mad, we’re just extremely worried. You have no idea how it felt to see you screaming in pain and not know what to do.” Wanda said, squeezing your hand. Natasha and Peggy nodded at her statement.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Peggy asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“The first two times I just thought it was a side effect of stress and being sick. I didn’t think much of it and I didn’t want to worry you for nothing.” You explained, the blanket suddenly becoming very interesting. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just didn’t want to worry anyone.”  
“Oh dorogoy.” Natasha muttered, leaning over to kiss you sweetly. “We love you and that’s why we worry. It’s because we don’t want to see you hurt.”  
“Speaking of, can someone please tell me why I couldn’t shift?” You pleaded.  
“Well after you passed out you changed.” Wanda said. “Your form is different. It’s older.”  
“What do you mean older?”  
“You know we estimated you were around a six week old kitten. Well now your form is much closer to that of a six month old.” Wanda explained.  
“Why would it change now? And why so drastically?” You asked, feeling very confused.  
“Well there’s actually a rather simple explanation for that, darling.” Peggy said with a smile. “Do you remember what we did two months ago?”  
“Of course I do.” You said. “But what does that have to do-?” You began to question her but stopped in realization. “Are you saying it took?”  
“It took.” Natasha announced with a large grin. “Bruce says your about eight weeks along and that he believes your other form had to change so it would be able to carry a kitten.” She added, grin widening.  
“Holy shit.” You breathed, eyes stinging with tears. “We’re going to have a kitten. We’re going to have a baby.” You cheered, Peggy pulling you into her arms.  
Natasha and Wanda joined the two of you on the bed and the four of you sat together and held each other for a few minutes. You all had tears in your eyes but they were good tears.  
“I love you. I love the three of you so much. We’re going to be parents.” You said, before kissing each of them.  
“We love you too kitten.” Wanda said, holding you close to her. “But I hope you know now that you’re pregnant, you have to tell us if you’re sick or injured or anything.” She said, Peggy and Natasha nodding in agreeance. 

Seven months later the four of you became proud parents to a healthy, human, baby boy. It was seven months of three hovering, panicky, partners but it was all worth it as you all got to hold your son.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha x reader x Peggy x Wanda

Set in the same universe as Shift and Kitten.

It had been thirteen months since your son was born. His conception had triggered your kitten form to change into that of a fully grown cat all those months ago but you were still the smallest. Since the birth of your son, the four of you rarely got to go out.

The four of you weren’t exactly mad at that fact, you had a beautiful baby boy and you loved him more than you could say, but the four of you were beginning to get stir crazy. It was not that the four of you hadn’t tried to go out for a night out, you had, but none of you seemed to be able to stay away for too long.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Natasha asked, once again as she stepped into her heels. “Because just say the word and we’ll stay.”

“You two go out and I’ll look after Teddy and Wanda.” You said, your son in your arms as you kissed the red head. “Have fun, we’ll still be here when you get back.”

“I know but with Wanda stuck in bed, you’ll be watching him on your own. I just want to make sure you’ll be okay.” She murmured as Teddy took her hand in his.

“I can take out hordes of HYDRA without breaking a sweat. Looking after Teddy and Wanda will be a piece of cake.” You assured her with a gentle smile.

“Wanda’s asleep.” Peggy announced, exiting the bedroom. “She just took her medication so I’d assume she’ll be out for a while.”

“See, Wanda will sleep well into tomorrow. She’ll be no hassle and neither will this little man here.” You said, bouncing the boy slightly who laughed in response. “You both look beautiful. Now go, have fun.” You added, pushing both women towards the door.

“Alright, alright, we get it.” Peggy smiled, stepping into her shoes before giving you a kiss and placing one onto Teddy’s head. “We’ll be home soon. Be good for mommy.” She cooed to the young boy. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Have fun you two.” You said, waving Teddy’s little hand. The two smiled and waved back before stepping into the elevator. “Alright mister. You got a couple hours before bed, what should we do?” You questioned, throwing him into the air slightly.

“What do you think Teddy? Should mama go back to bed?” You questioned rhetorically, still staring at your sick partner. “Wanda you’re supposed to be in bed.”

“I’m fine, you worry too much.” Wanda said, waving a hand at you. “I just needed a little sleep.” She added before sneezing several times in a row.

“I swear it’s like I have two children at the moment.” You sighed, grabbing several tissues for her. “Wanda you need to go back to bed. You’re sick.”

“Kolibri, I am fine.” Wanda said, blowing her nose. “I just had the sniffles.”

“No you have a head cold. You need to go back to bed.” You sternly told her, bouncing a whining Teddy in your arms. “I have to put Teddy to bed, when I come back you better be back in bed, asleep.”

You spun away from the woman and walked with your son into his room.

“Night Ted.” You whispered, kissing his head and placing him into his cot. “Sweet dreams, little man.” Walking back into the living room a smile crossed your face at the sight of Wanda fast asleep curled up on the couch.

“We’re home.” Natasha announced, making you spin around and hiss out a ‘shh’.

“I finally got her and Teddy to go to bed.” You told the two women hushed. “You’ve barely been gone an hour why are you two back already?”

“Is it a crime to comeback early?” Peggy asked, moving over to greet you.

“Peg, did you cave into Natasha’s want to come home early?” You questioned as she pulled you into her arms.

“For your information, she was the one begging to come home all night.” Natasha said, greeting you with a kiss on the forehead.

“Sue me if I wanted to come home to my perfect family.” Peggy grumbled.

“Well that’s sweet.” You told her, leaning up to kiss her properly. “Should we leave Wanda out here or should we bring her to bed?” You asked the two.

“I don’t think we should move her; she might wake up and she needs her sleep.” Natasha said, grabbing the blanket off the chair. “I think we should just let her sleep here tonight.”

“I think that sounds like a good idea.” Peggy agreed, taking your hand and Natasha’s in hers and walking the pair of you into the bedroom.

“And you remember he needs another round of medication at eleven right?” You asked as Wanda helped you with your coat. “He needs to take it eleven or else it won’t work.”

“Yes, you’ve said it three times and taped it to the fridge, med.” Natasha smiled, watching as Wanda got you ready while you worried.

It was two weeks since Peggy and Natasha had gone out on a date. Well went out for an hour really. In that time Wanda had recovered from her sickness but poor baby Teddy had caught his own cold. Despite your want to stay home with your sick son, Natasha and Peggy had decided that you and Wanda needed to get out of the house.

“And you remember that if he starts coughing there’s some chest rub in the cupboard?” You questioned.

“Darling we know what we’re doing.” Peggy smiled, entering with Teddy in her arms.

“I know. I know. Now I know how you two felt when you went out. I just don’t want to leave him even for the night.” You groaned. The three women laughed at your pout and Wanda wrapped her arm around your waist.

“It’s only a couple of hours, kolibri. We’ll be back in a couple hours and everything will be fine.” Wanda assured, squeezing your waist slightly.

“She’s right.” Natasha said. “Now go. Go out and have fun. We’ll be here when you get back.” She promised, kissing the two of you before ushering you out the door.

“You worry far too much, kolibri.” Wanda giggled as she pulled you along. “Come on, let’s enjoy our time out even for just a little.”

“You’re right. I need to stop worrying. I love you Wanda.” You smiled, swinging the two of your hands.

“I love you too, Y/N.”

“Stop worrying Y/N. Everything’s going to be okay.” You mocked Wanda as she led you into the elevator.

“Okay, okay I get it. I’m a hypocrite and I deserve all the mocking you can manage. Happy now?” Wanda groaned, resting her head on the wall behind her.

“Extremely because you know what this means? It means that I am not the biggest worrier.” You smiled giddily.

“And what are you two doing home so early?” Natasha questioned as the elevator opened. She stood before you with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. “You’ve been gone for half an hour, there is no way your movie has finished.”

“It was a short film?” Wanda half-suggested, half-questioned.

“Nice try.” She said dryly. “What are you two doing back here?”

“Wanda dragged me out of the theatre.” You smirked skipping forward and pressing yourself into Natasha’s side.

“Wanda.” Natasha sighed. “We lectured Y/N about not coming back early, I thought you wanted to go out for a while.”

“I did! I really did, but the movie had a baby in it and all I wanted was to be with our baby and be with everyone.” Wanda mumbled, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

“Why are you so adorable?” Peggy questioned, joining the rest of you with a cup of tea in her hands. “Nat you can’t judge them for coming home early. We did the same thing.”

“Guys we need to start sticking to our guns.” Natasha groaned. “We always say we’re going to go on dates but we always come back right after. We have to stick to our guns.”

“Okay, well how about this? There’s a full moon coming up next week, I say we ask Steve to look after Ted and we go into the woods.” You suggested.

“That sounds perfect.” Wanda said. “What do you say, Nat? Does that sound like something you can get behind?”

“That sounds like exactly what we need.” 

“You’re going to have fun with your uncles aren’t you? Yes, you are.” You cooed to the small boy in your arms.

“And you’re going to be good for them aren’t you, sweet man?” Wanda asked, tickling him under the chin.

“Okay, the bags are all packed, now we’re just waiting for Steve and Bucky to arrive.” Peggy announced, coming into the bedroom.

“Did you remember to pack some extra blankets?” Wanda asked as she took Edward out of your arms.

“Yes, we packed extra blankets as well as some warmer layers for tonight. Oh, and Nat packed a Thermos full of coffee for later.”

“God, I love that woman.” You sighed happily as Peggy wrapped her arms around your waist.

“Boys are here!” Natasha called from the living room. The three of you walked into the living room, Teddy in Wanda’s arms, to greet the two men.

“There’s my favourite godson.” Bucky said as Wanda handed the toddler to him.

“He’s your only godson, Barnes.” Natasha reminded, taking Wanda’s hand in her own and slinging a bag onto her other shoulder.

“For now. One day the four of you are going to have a full litter of kittens.” He joked, causing Steve to roll his eyes slightly.

“Now, you two know when he has to be feed?” You asked as you picked up a bag.

“Yes, we do.”

“And you know when he’s got to go to bed?” Natasha questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course.”

“There’s a list on the fridge with his schedule if you need reminding.” Peggy told them.

“And we’ll have a phone in the tent if something goes wrong or if you need anything.” Wanda added.

“Okay, I love the four of you but go!” Steve laughed. “Go out and don’t come back until tomorrow.” He told you all.

“Alright, we’ll be back tomorrow.” You promised. “Love you Teddy!”

The four of you moved through the halls and out of the building into the large wooded area behind the compound. The path was familiar and soon the excitement of old traditions began to fill you all and you were running through the trees to your camp-site area.

“Nat!” You squealed as said women threw you over her shoulder and began running with you through the woods.

“You’re too slow kitten.” She said, finally placing you down.

“You can’t really call me that anymore. I’m not exactly a kitten anymore.” You pointed out as she put you down.

“I don’t care how big you get, I’m always going to call you kitten. You’re always going to be my kitten.” She murmured into your ear before playfully biting the lobe.

“Alright you two, hurry up.” Peggy said, already striping down with Wanda. The two of you quickly followed their lead and stripped down before the four of you shifted into your other forms.

“Hop on, darling.” Peggy said, lowering her head for you to climb onto. Easily you climbed up and situated yourself comfortably on her back.

The four of you ran through the woods until the sun was threatening to rise. There were several times when one of you wanted to go back to the compound and check up on the boys but those thoughts were always quieted and as you all continued to run and enjoy time with each other.

“Thank Gods you brought coffee, Nat.” You yawned. The four of you had shifted back an hour ago but were content to stay awake and watch the sun rise.

“How can you drink that?” Wanda asked, crinkling her nose. “It went cold hours ago.” She added as you passed the Thermos to Natasha.

“I blame Clint.” Natasha shrugged. “Don’t know why, but I’m blaming him.”

“I’ll make you a fresh pot when we get back.” Peggy told Wanda, pulling her closer into her side.

“This was perfect.” Natasha sighed, resting her head on your shoulder. “We have to start doing this more often.”

“We will.” You said with a smile. “The full moon has always been our time.”


End file.
